


love live christmas drabbles

by zurarea



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurarea/pseuds/zurarea
Summary: - a series of love live ship drabbles in time for the holiday season!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 13





	love live christmas drabbles

“Look, we’re standing under the mistletoe.”  
Chika glanced up the doorframe, her wide maroon eyes finding the sprig of holly Riko was referring to.  
A smile tugged at her lips, her gaze trailing down to meet with Riko’s. 

It was Christmas time in Numazu. Twinkling lights hung from rooftops, trees with adorning stars dotted the shopping centers, and a film of fresh snow blanketed the pavement. The couple had just returned from present shopping for the rest of Aqours, their arms ladened with colorful giftbags.  
Chika’s heart begun to pound in her chest, her cheeks flushing the color of the red scarf wrapped around her neck. Everyone knew the meaning of mistletoe.  
Riko’s fingers slowly withdrew themselves from the handles of the bag, letting them tumble to the ground with a thud.  
“I’d suppose we should kiss.” She said, taking a step forward towards Chika, whose face deepened in color even more. 

Chika could only manage a nod, her mind searching for a response. Even though the pair had been dating since their second year at Uranohoshi, Chika still found herself sheepish around the pink-haired girl, like a schoolgirl pining after her first love. She didn’t know how act normal around her girlfriend, even though she most desperately wanted to. Chika considered herself one of the most average girls in the world. Average at school. Average at sports that weren’t idol related. Average employee at the inn her family worked at. Average -except when it came to Riko Sakurauchi. 

Chika Takami strived to be the best girlfriend to Riko, a shrine maiden dedicated to the most exquisite, opulent temple. She could recall their first date with the precise details, the place where they had first met, the beaches of Numazu. Sinking their bare toes into the warm, beige sand, the two had sat their on towels, relishing in the violets and oranges of the sunset sitting there until long after the stars had revealed themselves in the dark, night sky.  
She blinked, breaking out of the stupor that possessed. Riko leaned in closer, her eyes closed, lashes gently framing them. Her face was tinged slightly pink, and Chika noticed her lips were quivering slightly. 

They had kissed before, the first one at a summer festival when they had been clothed in vibrant yukatas despite the damp, humid air while fireworks burst brightly above. Still, each time brought butterflies to Chika’s stomach, making her palms sweaty. 

Chika let the bags hanging from her arms slip to the ground, before stepping closer.  
Stars, she’s pretty. She thought, taking Riko’s figure in once more before her eyes fluttered shut.  
Riko’s lips brushed against Chika’s, sending shiver down the latter’s spine. They were soft, lush, and Chika could still taste the strawberry flavored lip balm Riko put on before the couple left. Chika wrapped her arms around Riko’s waist, drawing her in closer, their bodies molding together perfectly. They deepened the kiss, Riko tangling her hands in Chika’s soft, tangerine colored hair, while Chika tightened her grip on Riko’s body. It was quiet, but passionate. It was pure bliss.  
Chika’s hands worked upward, finding Riko’s chin and cupping it in her hands. 

In between breaths, Riko whispered. “I love you,” Her voice was filled with affection, each word dripping with tenderness.  
“I love you too.” Chika breathed back, a grin breaking out on her face. “There’s some cookies on the counter.”  
Riko’s face lit up, and after collecting the fallen presents she dashed through the door’s threshold.  
“Save some for me!” Chika called after her, giggling as she bent down to gather her own gifts.  
Straightening herself up, she stole one last look at the mistletoe and sighed.  
"Thank you for giving me an angel’s kiss."


End file.
